earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Carrie Kelley
History Carrie Kelley: 1998 - 2013 Carrie is my cousin and the only child of my uncle Roger and aunt Thelma, from the suburbs of Chicago. Even as a young girl, Carrie was fascinated by the advent of “superheroes”. With costumed vigilantes and crime fighters beginning to take root in cities across the United States, Carrie spent her childhood taking karate lessons, scribbling costume designs, and scouring the internet for pictures and videos of superheroes in action. In 2011, when Carrie was 13, her mother and father were tragically killed in an automobile accident (due largely to her father’s drinking problem). After the accident, Carrie’s aunt and uncle in Gotham City (my awesome parents, Jim Gordon and Sarah Essen-Gordon), became the legal guardians of Carrie. Upon arriving in Gotham City, Carrie became a Batman fangirl really quick. As a film fanatic, Carrie tried to film a documentary on crime in Gotham for a class project, but after I learned she planned to go into Crime Alley in attempt to get footage. I might have overplayed my protective “big sister” card as I had Tim, Cass, Steph all shadow her. My bad, I didn’t realize the trio were stupid enough to agree to give her-in-costume interviews.Oracle Files: Carrie Kelley Misfit: 2013 - 2016 After meeting not only Robin, but also Batgirl and Spoiler, Carrie developed a die-hard crush on Robin (all of them – even Steph when she took the mantle and Carrie came out as bisexual to the family). Not knowing that her "big sister" could introduce her to the Bat-Fam, Carrie did the next best thing she could think of to show her interest and joined the Sons of Batman Youth Group, more commonly known as the "Kid Wonders". My dad wasn't thrilled about her effectively joining and street gang and thus Carrie had to sneak out of the house. I first found out about it when my brother Jimmy saw her dressed in a homemade Robin costume in the Narrows, talking to reformed Dollotrons about how Batman had saved them from Professor Pyg. Of course since it is Carrie, she felt the need to treat this interview like she was shooting a documentary. I thought about having the Birds talk her out of the path she was heading down as the Sons were increasingly more and more involved in some shady stuff; but seeing as how things went with Tim, Cass, and Steph I decided I'd talk to her myself, not as Oracle mind you, but as Babs... and that's how I found out she had met Damian in school and been hanging out with him. So now I got to worry about keeping my mini-me (seriously, look at how adorably similar she is to her sexy cousin!) from falling in love with a teenaged Anti-Christ. Girl, stay away! Believe me: Robins are trouble! Anyway, she promised me she'd stay away but her love of superheroes was too strong and she kept going back. Ultimately, I had to send Jason Todd to convince her to leave. Of course Carrie recognized him from the Joker's snuff film and she actually listened to him, but there were others that recognized Jason (or at least thought he looked familiar enough to take notice of) and the Sons' leadership grew suspicious and looked into Carrie. When they discovered she was the Police Commissioner's daughter, they felt that she may be a plant and responsible for a number of activities which other moles had been responsible for doing. This all culminated in the Sons abducting Carrie and holding her before a "trial" of sorts and prompted Bruce to blow his cover as Matches Malone to save Carrie from severe head trauma (at best). I also had the Birds drop in to rescue Bruce and he belayed my orders, sending the Birds away with Carrie in two. For whatever reason, Hel and Dinah decided that the Clocktower was the safest place for her and therefore she discovered that her sister was not only Oracle, but a former Batgirl... Of course after hearing that, Carrie insisted that she get to be Batgirl as well. Batgirl: 2016 - Present After I had the Birds put Carrie through a crash course of training, it was decided she could fill the mantle of Batgirl when Stephanie decided to leave the mantle. Of course when I told Carrie that, I didn't realize that Dick had convinced Stephanie to replace him as Nightwing. I had been hoping that Steph would be the first thirty-year-old Batgirl and didn't foresee that I'd have to make due on my promise two weeks later into her training. Let it be known, I'm a girl who keeps her promises. I had Harold design the most sophisticated Batgirl suit yet for Carrie. Complete with the best lightweight flexible armor yet, Kord Tech strength enhancement fiber, an enhanced sensory system, and just to give Carrie that personal touch: the "Bat-Sling". As per Tim's request as the new Batman, Carrie's suit was fitted with neon coloring to help her fill the role of distraction as Damian was not one to accommodate Tim's request to fill the traditional diversionary role of Robin. With the blessing of the OG (Original Gordon) Batgirl and her own fancy threads, Carrie was able to fulfill her dream of becoming a Batgirl. Now that she has graduated from high school, I am pleased to hear she might be spending more time at Titans Tower getting even more of that valuable training she needs if she's going to carry on down this road.Carrie Kelley / Batgirl Threat Assessment Resources * Acrobatics: Carrie, like most girls in the Gordon family, was enrolled in gymnastics at an early age. No offense intended, but it was never her forte, but she stuck with it. Recently, I discovered she is quite adept at parkour, having been taught by Duke Thomas while in the Sons' Youth Group. * Drama: Carrie is a skilled actor whose skills at deception are enough to fool my old man, a grizzled detective, and even me. She is also quite adept at disguise and impersonation. * Film: Carrie is an amateur filmmaker and an all-around movie buff. * Targeting: Carrie is a crackshot with her slingshot. To make use of this skill, Carrie has a variety of special marbles, grenades, and gadgets she can use with her slingshot, including smoke grenades, tear gas, sedative gas, flashbangs, tracking devices, adhesive grenades, shock grenades, and so on. Weaknesses * Inexperience: Carrie is a novice crime fighter if ever there was one, not yet realizing that this isn't the game that she thinks it is. Combined with her overconfidence and lack of humility (seriously, I don't know where she gets it), Carrie hasn't yet had "that moment". I pray when that moment comes she has the strength to plow through it and it doesn't hit her like a brick wall. Trivia and Notes Trivia * There is an irony in that Babs wants to keep her cousin away from Damian for being a Robin when Babs herself is smitten with a former Robin. * Carrie's favorite drink is Dr. Soder. * Carrie is an avid Rollerblader. * Carrie is becoming increasingly close with Selina Wayne, often volunteering to babysit Helena. This alarms me as Carrie is a huge cat person already and I don't want Selina infecting her with her felonious feline fancies. * Carrie is far-sighted. * Carrie is agnostic. * Carrie's role model is Ted Kord and she often can be found cyber-stalking his social media feeds. Wait until she finds out he's a hero, too. * She would have voted for Marian Grange in the election if she was old enough. Notes * Her parents, Roger and Thelma, were originally Barbara Gordon's parents in the Post-Crisis continuity. * Carrie's alias, Robin86, is a reference to the year her character was first introduced as Robin in comics in The Dark Knight Returns. * Carrie's second alias, Catgurl1202, is a reference to the year her character became Catgirl - The Dark Knight Strikes Again #1 ''in February 2002. * Carrie becoming a member of GCPD is a nod to Barbara Gordon in the ''Batman Beyond animated series. Links and References * Appearances of Carrie Kelley * Character Gallery: Carrie Kelley Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Titans Members Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Gothamite Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gordon Family Category:Acrobatics Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:27th Reality